Digital Dailies Part 2
''Noah’s Ark: A VeggieTales Movie'' (Digital Dailies Part 2) Sit right down with Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Albert the Skunk while they view the scenes from Noah's Ark: A Veggie Tales Movie that might not make the final cut. Bob: “Alright, okay, here we go, uh...this is Bob the Tomato. Larry: “And this is Larry the Cucumber.” Bob: “We're the producers of this movie, and...oh, who's that right there-- oh, yeah, yeah, uh...” Albert: “I’m Albert, and I'm your editor for this evening, I’ll be running the film for both of you and pushing all of these fancy buttons on my remote control, oh, what does this red 1 do?” Larry: “Are you sure you know how to edit, Albert? Albert: “Editing is what I do.” Larry: “Oh, that’s good, Albert. Bob: “Well, alright, so this is the deal: we’re the producers of the movie, and we come in for what's called The Dailies, where we watch, uh, the shots from the day before...alright, Albert, why don't you go ahead and roll the 1st shot for both of us.” The Clip is rolled: The field trip bus scene from the beginning.) Larry: “Wasn't this shot just yesterday?” Albert is rewinding the clip. Bob: “Alright, wait 1 single minute.” Larry: “What was that? what am I staring at? I don't know what I’m staring at!” Bob: “Alright, this is where the field trip bus is traveling down the streets of Veggie Town, but I think...can we freeze frame through that 1? The clip is now rolling at freeze frame motion. Albert: “1 freeze frame at a time.” Bob: “Over on the edge right there, we’ve got somebody else popping up in there...look, look, wait...go faster, Albert. Albert: “I’m going just as fast as I can!” Bob: “Alright, stop, look right over there.” Albert: “That’s not my entire fault.” Bob: “That’s Archie standing on the hilltop right there. Larry: “What's he doing back there?” Bob: “I don't know, Larry, I don’t know.” Larry: “Was he looking for a pudding donut?” Bob: “I don't know….. oh, you know what it was? he dropped his keys, and he got off the field trip bus to get them, and we rolled back the shot, but he forgot to get back on the field trip bus.” Larry: “That’s not right, we can’t put that in the movie.” Bob: “Alright, we’ve gotta do that 1 all over again…...alright, reshoot—we’re gonna shoot that again, alright, roll the next shot.” Albert: “Alright, moving up ahead. The next clip is rolled; a rough animation shot of the rabbits close-up, but part of the ground is black, the grass is still greener just as it looks, and a suitcase is flying right throughout the clip. Larry: “It kind of got a Steven Tyler feel to it.” Bob: “It sure does.” Albert: “What is that?” Bob: “Oh, it’s the--oh, I thought that was a prop item, but it’s the suitcase, look at that.” Larry: What in the world? Bob: “It’s the suitcase flying across the screen.” Larry: “What kind of film is this?!?” Albert: “What kind of movie are you making?!?” Bob: “Well...we’ve gotta redo that 1 too….what’s with those big black spots? oh, I know what really happened, the field trip bus leaked motor oil, it got all over the handle of the suitcase, and it slipped right outta Archie’s grasp, and it went flying right out 1 of the windows.” Larry: “But I don’t really think that puts up to the story sequence, it just kinda gets me a bit confused.” Albert: “As your editor, I was just cutting the shot outta the film.” The next clip is rolled: Junior is going downhill……….. Bob: “Uh oh, oh yeah, this is exactly where--alright....oh yeah, I remember this, we all had a lot of good laughter over this 1.” Albert: “I've heard about this ride in Splash Down Park.” Bob: “This is where Jimmy put on the brakes a bit too fast, and Junior’s seat became disconnected, let’s roll that 1 again, Albert.” Albert: “Alright, back and forth, here we go.” Larry: “It looks like footage of him on a water-coaster ride.” Bob: “Wow, look at that.” Larry: “What’s that?” Bob: “That's some hilarious stuff right there. Albert: (rewinding the clip) “I’ll go slower right now, look at this 1.” The clip is now rolling in slow motion. Bob: “Yeah right, that’s what really happens when you go downhill and you forget your field trip bus, I suppose.” Albert: “Now is he really in the forest or is that some bazaar screen projection? Bob: “Actually, he’s in the forest.” Albert: “And he's not even wearing his seatbelt!” Bob: “Yeah right, we need to get the shot of him going right into the water, that was pretty hilarious, alright, let’s cue up the next shot.” Albert: “Alright, here we go, next shot coming right up.” The next clip is rolled: 2 rough animation shots of the Super Fun and Excitement Museum parts of the movie: Tom Grape’s mouth is very large.) Larry: “That’s just weird and--what the heck?!?” Bob: “Look at that mouth.” Larry: “What’s up with Tom’s mouth?” Albert: “Oh, this is gonna be a real good 1, I told him if he had a real large mouth, he would never believe me.” Larry: “He’s kind of like some largemouth bass or something like that.” Bob: “It is, like he just swallowed a ruler or something like that.” Albert: (rewinding) “I wanna see that 1 again.” Bob: “Wait, stop, park it on frame there, alright, wow, look at that.” The clip is now paused…… Larry: “He could almost swallow Percy, you know, with just 1 bite, you can see just like a black room to some other dimension inside his mind.” Bob: “Yeah right, that’s just like the wardrobe, he could go right through there and get to Narnia in the 1st place.” Larry: “That's kind of weird looking.” Albert: “That’s just like the stomach of a giant slime monster.” Larry: “That could be another movie right there, alright, we’ve got nothing so far.” Bob: “Alright, let’s go to the next shot.” The next clip is rolled; 3 rough animation shots involving Laura and Lenny, their eyes popping repeatedly. Albert: “Going to the next shot, is this it?” Bob: “Whoa, look at those eyes, wow!” Albert: “They’re hip hop dancing in their eyes.” Bob: “Their eyeballs are hip hop dancing.” Larry: “What's the deal with that 1? I don't get it….do we really know how to make movies, actually? ‘cause this isn’t going very well.” Bob: “How do eyes do that kind of stuff? I don't understand that.” Larry: “That’s....you know, I guess it’s some kind of blood pressure thing.” Albert: “I'll show it 1 more time, here we go.” Larry: “Gosh, we’re never gonna get this film done if we keep getting so many technical and biological difficulties.” Bob: “That's true, alright, let’s keep going, Albert.” Albert: “Next shot coming right up.” The next clip is rolled just as Junior smiles at the Noah’s Ark museum display, but instead we see a very large gap from his mouth. Albert: “This is it.” Bob and Larry: “Ohhhhhhh! AAAAAH! Albert: “I wanna see that 1 again.” Larry: Aaaahhhh! Albert: “Let’s freeze frame this 1.” Larry: “Oh no, not before bedtime.” Bob: “Wow!” Larry: “That’s freaking me out.” Bob: “Look at Junior.” Larry: “Holy shrimp boat, was he animated by some Billy and Mandy animator or something? what's that all about?! holy mackerel...there’s a portal to some dimension.” Albert: “That looks like a very loud scream.” Bob: “Oh, yeah, right.” Larry: “Alright, Albert, I don’t wanna look at that 1 anymore.” Albert: “Going on.” The Next clip is rolled: Rough animation shots of Noah (Larry) speaking with his wife (Petunia). Archie’s outfit is white with black around it, and Bob’s right eye pupil is twitching to the other side, as is Jimmy’s. Bob: “Yeah right, let's keep going--oh, look at that!” Albert: “It’s a very rich young man.” Larry: "This is where Archie…." Bob: “Oh, wow, look at my right eye!” Albert: How do you do that? That is one neat party trick. Bob: “Oh, Noah’s doing the exact same thing.” Larry: “That’s what you get when you shoot on Elvis Presley impersonation week.” Bob: “Oh, yeah, that’s right.” Bob: “And Archie takes everything so literally, he shows up in costume, but look at me, I’m normal. I'm doing my career, I’m not screwing anything up.” Albert: “That’s peculiar with Bob’s right eye.” Larry: “Look at you, your eyeballs are slipping right up, and I got an Elvis Presley impersonator.” Bob: “I went to the optometrist that afternoon, and, you know, they gave me a bit of eye drops.” Larry: “They put those eye drops in your eyes?” Bob: “Remember when I scratched my right eye during the production?” Larry: “Oh, yeah, right.” Bob: “Yeah right, they gave me some numbing drops and my right eye got a bit lazy there.” Larry: “Oh, that’s way too bad.” Albert: “It’s a good thing you got to keep the outfit for the wardrobe.” Bob: “Yeah, right, alright, let’s go, Albert, next sequence, please.” Albert: (fast-forwarding through the clip) “Next shot coming right up.” Larry: “This is...this film's turning into The-” The next clip is rolled, and Noah (Larry) sees that it's raining outside. The rough shot shows that his face is invisible, a black line going through and only his eyes and nose are visible on his face. Bob: “AAAH! wow, look at that!” Larry: “What's going on around here?” Bob “Look at Noah!” Albert: “It’s his stunt double, you just used the wrong actor.” Larry: “Goodness gracious, it’s just like that Ben Stiller film where I’m not actually in the film, ‘cause I’m invisible.” Albert: “And you still got paid for it!” Larry: “I still got paid, but...wow... look at that, that’s some crazy freak out, this is turning into like, The Wizard of Oz or something like that.” Bob: “Wow, look at that, how's he doing that with that black streak down his face? I wonder if that’s like a Richard Kind thing, maybe he spoke to Richard about that 1.” Larry: “Maybe so.” Bob: “We’re gonna need to ask him, alright, next shot, Albert.” Albert: “I wanna find a shot with me in it.” The next clip is rolled: Albert is released from the barrel, and rough animation shows cupcakes flying throughout the Ark. Albert: “Oh, there I am!” Bob: “Whoa, look at that, cupcakes everywhere!” Larry: “Wow!” Albert: “Oh, those were some helium cupcakes, I remember this take.” Bob: “Yeah right, helium cupcakes….yeah, ‘cause remember, we had that big wind fan on in there.” Larry: “They’re so very light.” Bob: “Remember that production # we’ve had originally in this scene?” Albert: Eat fluffy, not stuffy, eat fluffy, not stuffy.... Bob: “And the wind’s blowing through his cap, it’s kinda like that Avril Lavigne feel...yeah right, I think they left the wind fan on, and those cupcakes just went crazy.” Larry: “Wow, they’ve got the craziness on those cupcakes, which are very incredible.” Albert: “We’re lucky that nobody else was injured in that shot.” Larry: “That’s weird.” Albert: “I’ll be moving up to the next 1 now.” Bob: “Yeah right, move up, please.” Larry: “They can go right across my eyes or something like that.” The next clip shows Noah (Larry) and his wife (Petunia) meeting Albert. The barrel that Albert is supposed to be on is missing from the shot. Albert: “Oh, there I am again.” Bob: “Oh, look at that 1, he’s riding on his magic cupcake, look at that, that’s uh...we’ve got that 1 from Peter Jackson, it’s like 1 of those hover cupcakes.” Larry: “Yeah? right?” Bob: “Yeah, right.” Larry: “Holy tuna fish, that's completely crazy.” Albert: “And they wouldn’t let me keep it, I wanted it in my house, but they said, "No, it belongs to the company, you can’t have this hover-craft.” Larry: “Whoa... that’s some cupcakes.” Bob: “That’s pretty neat.” Larry: “I’m telling you guys, so we’ve got 10 shots so far, and none of them can go in the movie.” Bob: “But we’ve got--our next film could be Albert and the Magic Cupcake, would that be a good idea?” Albert: “I think that’ll be a wonderful idea. Larry: “It sounds a bit too much like The Simpsons to me. Bob: A whole new cupcake Larry: just hold your cake... Albert: You guys are making fun of me, I’m going to the next shot!” Bob: I wanna be, part of that cupcake... The next clip shows a 3D character turn around, supposedly of Albert. The only things visible are his eyes, mouth, and a little white cube. Bob and Larry: “Whoa!” Larry: “Wow, look at that, what’s that all about?” Bob: “Nice looking teeth, Albert.” Albert: “Thanks, Bob.” Bob: “Wow, how did you do that? did you take that exact same ointment that Noah used?” Albert: “Actually, it was vanishing cream.” Larry: “He heard the thunderstorm, he got terrified right outta his fuzz.” Bob: “Whoa.” Larry: “Yeah, of course, I read about that, you know, when I went to medical school.” Albert: “Well, my fuzz was off to the dry cleaners.” Larry: “But I’ve never actually seen it ‘til now, it’s kinda weird, why does he have a little white cube down on his tail end?” Bob: “What’s that white cube there?” Larry: “Were you eating ice cubes again?” Albert: “Actually, that was a heart valve.” Bob: “You got a dice in your knapsack?” Larry: “Oh, a heart valve.” Albert: “Yes, but not too many people know much about my surgery very many years ago, I’m doing so much better right now, thanks.” Larry: “Wow, that's 11 bad shots in a row.” The next clip shows Noah (Larry) and his wife (Petunia) looking at Albert. Albert’s eyes and mouth are visible once again.) Bob: “Whoa, look at that, that was Albert with his vanishing cream again! Larry: “Forgot his fuzz again.” Albert: "You see, I tried to show up for work, but they said No, go back home and heal yourself." Larry: “Go back home and get yourself dressed up, I think is what they said before, you can’t come in without your fuzz on, this is a family movie.” Bob: “That’s right, Larry.” Larry: “Yeah, but Ben Stiller, he’s got nothing on this 1.” Bob: “No shirt, no fuzz, no service.” Larry: “The methods of Ben Stiller, I think we’ve got at least 5 of them on the big screen right now.” Bob: “Yeah right, alright, next uh....next shot, Albert.” Albert: “Here we go, this is the next shot.” Albert: “Next shot.” The next clip shows the Ark which is completely invisible. Bob: “Alright, okay, oh there’s the Noah shot, that's the big rainstorm.” Larry: “Big eyes, big eyes.” Bob and Larry: “Whoa, oh!” Bob: “Hey, what happened to the Ark?” Albert: “I can’t even see the rain water!” Larry: “Wow, that's a brave new universe.” Bob: “Wait, go back, holy mackerel.” Larry: “I’m telling you that much.” Bob: “Look at that.” Larry: “It worked just like magic banishing cream.” Albert: “He’s using magic ointment.” Bob: “Whoa!” Larry: “But you know, if the audience has just focused on me, then maybe they won’t even notice. Bob: “Yeah? Albert: Notice what? Bob: “They might not notice that, notice what? there’s nothing else to notice. Larry: “That’s right, it's just when you’ve got some kind of actor, like you know, Michael Gambon or John Ratzenberger, and you've got him with a young woman, you dig the trench, you have the man and the woman walk around in a trench, the guy who's walking out in the rainstorm, and nobody ever notices, all of these cheap stunts in Hollywood, other people don't notice.” Bob: “Yeah right, this was my good vibe, my good vibe.” Albert: “We can put this off with editing, and I am a skilled editor, I’ll do this for both of you, so nobody would notice.” Larry: “Alright, I think that actually works.” Bob: “Yeah, right.” Larry: “I think that’s alright.” Bob: “Alright.” Albert: “1 more time here, real slowly, I’ll make sure that I miss nothing else.” Bob: “Okay.” Larry: “I’m looking real good.” Bob: “Alright.” Albert: “Very good, very good, perfect.” Bob: “Not noticing anything...and uh, yeah, right, of course.” Larry: “I don’t know if they're gonna notice that or not.” Albert: “Is that right?” Bob: “You don’t think so, Larry?” Larry: “I think we can pull that 1 off.” Bob: “Alright, okay, well, next shot, please.” Albert: “Alright, next shot coming up.” Larry: “So that’s...we have 2 shots. (The next shot goes to the rhinos with some animation error.) Bob and Larry: “Ah, oh!” Bob: “Look at those horns!” Larry: “Those are the rhinos, their horns didn’t stay on, you know they used some of that spearmint gum. Bob: "Pronton X? oh, no wait, that’s to get rid of 'em, maybe-” Larry: “Maybe it can get rid of horns.” Bob: “Yeah, right, alright, but then it’s-oh wait, and look at that rock over there, it's like half across in the water, let’s bail out the Ark and get this over with.” Albert: “I’m beginning to think that my attention knows how long it takes to make these films.” Bob: “Alright, let's go to the next shot.” Albert: “Next shot coming right up.” (The next shot goes to Noah (Larry) who is a finger puppet look alike) Bob: “Oh my goodness gracious, look at that!” Larry: “What’s going on around here?” Bob: “Noah lost his....his cap over this shot.” Larry: “Do you think they’ll ever notice that?” Albert: “I didn’t know it was a Noah puppet.” Bob: “That’s just a little finger puppet. Albert: “Those are crazy.” Larry: “The weirdest thing is that the animals don’t even seem to notice.” Bob: “Yeah right, they don’t, they’re just singing away.” Larry: They act like they don't know about that Albert: “They’re very skilled animals.” Larry: We're hanging out with some stubby little we-don't-know-what-it-is, but that's okay, as long as we get our pudding donuts at the end of the shoot, we're cheerful as cats. Bob: “That's right.” Larry: “Very crazy.” Bob: “Alright, we gotta do that 1 again.” Bob: “Okay, let's go over to the next shot.” Albert: “Next shot coming right up.” (The next shot goes to Noah (Larry) going outside on the ark, wiping his face with a blue spotted handkerchief, but with bubbles on his face instead of sweat droppings.) Albert: “Oh, look, it’s me again.” Bob/Larry/Albert: “Whoa!” Bob: “Wow, look at that!” Larry: “Oh my goodness, this is when Albert-” Albert: “Yes, that was me.” Larry: I think you had your-was it your bubble blowing machine? Albert: “Yes, it was a practical joke and prank that I played on Noah.” Larry: “Yeah, right.” Bob: “Well you know, the remedy for the vanishing cream trick, uh, kinda had some crazy side effects.” Larry: (Laughs A Bit) Albert: “Those are invisible warts.” Larry: “Or something or maybe I’m just popping all over the place.” Bob: “That’s very disturbing.” Larry: “It’s kinda awesome, I like it.” Albert: “I think I’ll use this picture on my Christmas card this year.” Larry: Plus, You could have somebody standing right by me singing Tiny Bubbles.” Bob: Tiny bubbles, Larry: on the ark man Bob: “Alright, Albert.” Albert: “Moving on, here we go.” Larry: “I think that could be real big.” Bob: “Alright.” (The next shot goes to the greedy Heathens, but with a Heathen Pea inflating and deflating.) Bob: “Oh this is when-I realized 1 thing.” Larry: “What’s that, Bob?” Bob: “You see-you see that little pea in the background? he’s inflating, look at that, he’s getting bigger through the entire shot.” Larry: “Wow, Bob, you’re right!” Bob: “Yeah, right, he’s kinda hopping and speaking and growing at the exact same time.” Albert: “What was he eating and drinking?” Larry: “Well, we've had some of those inflatable peas for extras, 'cause we never had the budget for some real extras. Bob: “Yeah, right.” Larry:” I guess we forgot to turn off the air conditioning, right?” Bob: “That's right, yes.” Larry: “Whoa!” Bob: “He’s got that little balloon like helium balloon machine that’s right behind him.” Larry: “Yeah?” Bob: “I think he’s experiencing, but you can’t really see it”. Larry: “It’s a good thing the director yelled out 'CUT!' right before he blew up. Bob: “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” Larry: “Wow,, that would’ve been-that would’ve terrified the young kids.” Bob: “It would’ve.” Larry: “Blown pea all over the place.” Albert: “Just like split pea soup.” Larry: “That would've been very-” Bob: “Split pea soup.” Larry: “That’s right, split pea soup.” Bob: “Alright, we’re gonna redo that 1 again.” Albert: “Alright, next shot coming right up. Larry: “I think so.” Albert: “Next shot coming right up, here we go.” (The next shot goes back to the museum scene, but with Archie being stuck to the camera.) Larry: “Oh, yeah.” Albert: “5 or 7 B.” Larry: “This looks-” Bob/Larry: “Oh! Whoa!” Larry: “Wait 1 single minute, what happened here?” Bob: “It looks like Archie got stuck to the movie camera.” Larry: “Wow, are you doing the compositing on this, Albert? 'cause this is very sloppy.” Albert: “I’m taking no offense to that matter.” Larry: “Wow.” Bob: “This is kind of like that David Copperfield trick that he does, you know, where he has the Statue of Liberty in the background and he closes the curtain.” Larry: “Yeah?” Bob: “But then the entire platform moves around just like an entire audience wave.” Albert: “I think he looks like a weatherman, the way they move the picture around him.” Bob: “Yeah, right.” Larry: “You know, they always say that Archie likes to stay on top of things.” Bob: Yes, yes, it’s true. Larry: “He's still very organized.” Albert: “I think it looks like he’s hogging the camera.” Larry: “I thought this was just a metaphor.” Bob: “Yes, yes.” Larry: “I guess it wasn’t.” Bob: “Alright, let's uh, do that 1 over again.” Larry: “Next!” (The final shot goes to the Who Built the Ark segment, but with crazy glitches) Bob: “Next!” Larry: “I don't think they'll go for that 1.” Larry: “Ooh.......” Bob: “Oh, what's this?” Larry: “Oh, oh, oh, hey, oh wow!” Bob: “Uh oh, blinking.” Larry: “Oh, oh.” Bob: “Blinking.” Larry: “Wow, that’s some kind of crazy disco routine.” Bob: I remember this....... Larry: “Ooh, ah!” Bob: “I remember that shot.” Albert: “Let me run this 1 again, I'll back it up.” Bob: “That really tickles.” Larry: “Back it up and play it again, that's a fun and exciting 1 there.” Larry: “Whoa, whoa, ha!” Albert: “Whoops, wrong 1, here we go.” Larry: “Albert, what are you doing?” Bob: “Yeah, right, look at that, what is that?” Larry: “Wow!” Bob: “Yeah right, that's just flickering on and off.” Larry: “You know, I think the young kids would really go for that, 'cause they like-it's kind of MTV, kind of, fast cut-” Bob: “Yeah right, this was a musical number....” Larry: “Highly syncopated.” Bob: “Yeah right, that could work.” Larry: “You know 'cause young kids those days, if you ever watched like even a breakfast cereal commercial these days-” Bob: “Uh huh.” Larry: “They all look crazy just like that.” Bob: “Yeah right.” Larry: “Everything’s flashing, and changing, this could really be big.” Bob: “That-well, alright, so we've got-we've got 1 good shot, possibly 2, um, I think that’s the end, it looks like uh, that’s the final shot, right, Albert?” Albert: “Yes, that’s all the tape I have today this afternoon.” Bob: “Alright.” Larry: “That's all we’ve got today this afternoon? well, it was a pretty good day ‘cause yesterday, you know, we never had any of the good shots.” Bob: “We never had any of the good shots.” Larry: “In fact, we never had any of the good shots for about 1 single month.” Bob: “Yeah right.” Larry: “And we’ve got a real good 1 today this afternoon.” Bob: “We need to get this show on the road.” Bob: “Well, thanks for joining all of us, kids, at our uh dailies, our digital dailies session.” Larry: “Do you ever wonder why it takes you know, like, 13 years to make a movie, you can see now that the hit through misratio?” Bob: “Yes.” Larry: “It’s not a good idea.” Albert: “Alright, that’s all for today this afternoon.” Bob: “Alright, that’s it, everybody.” Bob: “Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.” Larry: “Alright.” Albert: “Alright, we'll be seeing you, the exact same time, the exact same channel.” Larry: “Can I have another pudding donut?” Bob: “Yeah right, of course.” Albert: “But not the jelly type, that 1 is mine.” Category:Transcripts Category:Digital Dailies Category:TheComputerNerd20100